This application proposes the establishment of a single Center for AIDS Research (CFAR) located at Harvard Medical School (HMS), called the Harvard Medical School Center for AIDS Research. The HMS CFAR is the product of the long-standing commitment of these institutions to AIDS research, education, and patient care, and builds on the platform of the overwhelming success of the two existing Centers for AIDS Research at DFCI and Partners/MGH. The mission of the Harvard Medical School Center for AIDS Research (HMS CFAR) is to expand, promote, and facilitate collaborative, multidisciplinary activities in AIDS research among CFAR members. The CFAR, with its focus on NIH-sponsored AIDS investigators and their colleagues as members, builds collaborations and provides infrastructure support to coordinate and address emerging research opportunities in basic, clinical, behavioral, and translational AIDS activities. The HMS CFAR members and Core resources will focus on five Scientific Programs: International, Epidemioiogy and Outcomes Research, Pathogenesis, Therapeutics, and Vaccines. These five programs were identified through our strategic planning process and reflect those areas in which Harvard Medical School investigators will expand collaborations to identify and address significant scientific questions in AIDS. This CFAR award will support the integration and continuation of six scientific Core facilities: Clinical, Molecular Virology/Biology, Immunology, Biostatistics, Bioinformatics and Technology, and Small Animal Containment. Additionally, the Administrative Core will provide strategic planning oversight and administrative support to the CFAR. The Developmental Core will support innovative pilot projects related to the goals of the scientific programs and provide funding for recruitment and junior faculty mentorship.